An example of prior chip-type fuses with integrally formed fuse and terminals is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. According to Patent Literature 1, a fusible link is disposed to extend from one end to the other of an upper surface of a rectangular parallelepiped substrate. There are provided pads on the upper, side and bottom surfaces in the two end portions of the substrate. The fusible link and pads are electrically coupled together and are simultaneously formed by copper plating process or PVD. An additional layer of conductive metal is provided on the surfaces of the fusible link and the pads. A protective layer is formed over the upper surface of the substrate on which the pads and the fusible link are formed thereon.